1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a moving picture encoding apparatus which encodes, on a per block basis, a current picture included in a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-patent Literature 1 (Recommendation ITU-T H.265, High efficiency video coding, 2013/4) discloses High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) which is a video compression standard. In HEVC, Wavefront Parallel Processing (WPP) is employed. WPP may also be called entropy coding synchronization.
WPP is a coding tool which enables parallel processing on a per block line basis. In WPP, a slice header includes information (entry_point_offset) indicating the code amount of each of block lines included in a slice. Based on the slice header, a decoder parses the code amount of each of the block lines, and thereby being able to determine which part of the slice data includes data positioned at the beginning of the block line, and to read the plurality of block lines in parallel.